Charm
by MinnieBSB
Summary: This is a oneshot set after Loco Parentis (season 19, ep 15).


AN: Hello my lovely peeps! This is just a short oneshot that takes place after Loco Parentis (season 19, ep 15). Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters.

It was like her body was on autopilot as she made her way down the familiar halls. She was staring down at her phone reading a text from Lucy, but her body knew exactly where to go. Her feet stopped, making her look up at the door in front of her.

Peter Stone.

Up until this morning it read Rafael Barba.

But now it said Peter Stone because whether she liked it or not, things change and people leave. They always leave.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hearing him tell her to come in. She pushed open the door to see Peter pulling his shirt on.

"I'm sorry" She apologized as she turned away. Her cheeks reddened, but not out of embarrassment. The sight of those rippling muscles sent a wave of heat through her body and she couldn't believe that all of that was hidden under his suits.

"Why? There's a time for work and there's a time for not work" He told her with a small smile. For a moment she felt bad for even stopping by because he was clearly getting ready to go out, but she'd make this quick. Well, she would if she could remember why she stopped by in the first place.

"Got a hot date?" She asked as she leaned back to sit on one of the book shelves. He hadn't moved any of the furniture around, but he had added some decorations here and there that helped make the place his own.

"Nah. Unless you'd like to join me for a drink?" He offered with a smug grin. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked, noticing the shocked expression on her face.

She bit her cheek in an effort to fight back her smile as she shook her head. "Is that your plan? You're just going to charm your way into our hearts?"

"It could work" He mused as he rounded his desk, moving closer to her.

"I don't know" She pondered, "We are New York cops. We can see through charming" She told him with a confidence that she didn't currently possess. Peter Stone was good. So good that even she was falling for it.

"That's a shame" He sighed, closing the distance between them. "I could have sworn that it was working".

"What makes you say that?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, you went from 'I hope you suck', to stopping by my office after hours in a matter of weeks".

She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling insecure. He was right. She hated him on day one, telling him that he wouldn't know a good man if he landed at his feet, but by day five she had changed her mind completely. Truthfully, Peter was a good man and she didn't realize that when he landed at _her_ feet. "It has nothing to do with charm," she insisted, "You're a good man, Peter. That's actually why I stopped by. I wanted to thank you for not beheading Carisi".

"What good would he be without a head? But, seriously, hearing that from you means a lot to me" He confessed, looking down at the ground for a moment. "So, can this good man buy you a drink?"

"This would be a time for not work, right?" She double checked.

"Right".

Usually she'd tell herself no, that it wasn't appropriate because they work together, but would it really matter in the long run? He'll probably leave in a month or two. They always do. However, she really didn't want to go out. It was a Friday night and all of the younger people would be out getting drunk and that's the last thing she wanted to deal with.

"Or we could stay here" He offered when she didn't respond. She gave him a questioning look, which he answered by going back over to his desk, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "Or you can go home to Noah" He said, giving her an out. There was no disappointment in his voice, and he wasn't pressuring her to choose one over another. Damn he was good.

"He's asleep...and staying in sounds nice". Peter made his way over to the sofa with the bottle in one hand and the glasses in the other, setting them down on the coffee table, but he didn't sit. He stood there, waiting for her to join him. She slid herself off of the bookshelf and walked over to where he was standing.

"May I?" Peter asked as she struggled to shrug off her coat. She wordlessly turned around so that he could help her, trying not to move when a chill ran down her spine at the feeling of his fingertips brushing her back as he helped her take it off. "Sit. I'll hang this up".

"Such a gentleman" She complemented with a grin as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

Maybe his charm would work after all.


End file.
